Dragão de Prata
by KristenLane
Summary: Por que uma princesa se separaria de seu melhor e amado guardião? Simplíssimo OneShot. Pequenos spoilers das sagas de Lecourt e Nihon e levíssima sugestão de KuroTomo.


_Se eu fosse uma pessoa famosa, em algum lugar estaria publicada esta manchete..._

**FICWRITER MARYBRANGWIN RENASCE DAS CINZAS**

_Pois é, gente... Eu desapareci. Tenho postado algumas traduções de fics americanas (leia meu perfil!), mas não tenho escrito nada meu há meses T.T... Bom, estou disposta a renascer.  
Pra falar a verdade, esta fic é bem simples, tipo mostrando revelações entre personagens que não aparecem na linha principal... Desculpe, eu sei que parece boboca, mas não resisti a escrever isto! E só não terminei antes por causa dos trabalhos, provas e outras fics a começar/terminar... Enfim. Aqui está. Chega de enrolação e boa leitura para vocês! ;D  
(P.S.: Vou usar alguns termos em inglês, ok? E CONTÉM PEQUENOS SPOILERS das sagas de Lecourt e Nihon, referentes ao passado de Kurogane.)_

* * *

**Dragão de Prata (One-shot)**

Ele se foi. Provavelmente já se encontrou com a feiticeira. Está em boas mãos.

Tomoyo permanece parada perante o pátio do castelo real, sem fixar sua olhar a nada, pensativa. A poucos passos atrás, encontra-se Souma, uma das principais membros da guarda real, ainda preocupada com o que sua princesa acabou de fazer.

Tomoyo-hime enviou Kurogane embora. Para uma jornada entre mundos sem resultado certo.

Após curtos segundos de silêncio sem nenhum movimento por ambas as partes, a ninja decide perguntar:

-Hime-sama... Eu não quero me intrometer em suas decisões, mas... Acredita que isto é mesmo certo?

O silêncio volta. Apenas a brisa cria um suave som, agitando levemente os longos cabelos negros da princesa, que permanece parada. Souma reluta, mas insiste:

-Hime-sama…

-Está realmente preocupada com ele, não?

A ninja se surpreende; o tom de Tomoyo não é de repreensão ou autoridade; demonstra apenas reflexão e leveza.

A princesa vira-se para sua guardiã e sorri simpaticamente. Tentando parecer despreocupada, brinca:

-Você sempre entra em atrito com ele, mas, no fim das contas, não consegue deixar de se preocupar, não é? Ou será que…- a princesa começa a sorrir de forma infantil -Por acaso está duvidando de minha capacidade de acompanhar o futuro?

-A-ah, não, Hime-sama! Por favor, não pense nisso! E-eu só…

Tomoyo não resiste a um gracejo ao ver sua subordinada tropeçar nas palavras de desculpa e ruborizar com a brincadeira. Levanta-se e dirige-se ao palácio, chamando:

-Venha comigo. Quero mostrar uma coisa.

Elas entram no palácio, percorrendo alguns corredores e escadas; em direção ao quarto da princesa, Souma nota, e sua curiosidade tilinta em sua mente cada vez mais. Afinal, por que Tomoyo-hime dispensaria o melhor ninja de sua guarda pessoal daquele jeito? Mesmo que o poder da princesa de ver o futuro pelos sonhos ainda garanta alguma segurança… Kurogane é aquele que praticamente vive para protegê-la, como agradecimento por ela lhe dar uma nova vida após a tragédia em Suwa; aquele que, apesar de certa indisciplina e solidão, se preocupava verdadeiramente com sua Tomoyo, talvez sentisse até algo mais… Afinal, por que isso?

Perdida em suas reflexões, Souma mal percebe que ela e Tomoyo já chegaram ao quarto da princesa. Relutante, a ninja aguarda à porta, enquanto a jovem princesa entra e pega algo escondido atrás de um espelho de parede.

A ninja observa o objeto: algo comprido - mais do que a própria Tomoyo-hime - ,enrolado em panos de seda e cordões.

-Aproxime-se - pede a princesa.

Souma avança alguns passos, ficando de frente com a princesa. Quando esta, por fim, desamarra os cordões e remove os panos de seda do objeto, a ninja não consegue esconder a surpresa.

Perante ela está uma katana de lâmina da mais fina e perfeita prata, com um dragão entalhado por todo o cabo em riqueza de detalhes.

-Mas…! Hime-sama, esta não é a espada de Kurogane-san, Ginryuu?

-É. Mas não aquela com que ele partiu.

Estas últimas palavras Tomoyo pronuncia com enorme leveza; e, como se estivesse em outra dimensão de serenidade, olha fundo no reflexo da lâmina. Para Souma, parece que há uma certa afetuosidade nos gestos da princesa.

-Esta Ginryuu é aquela que Kurogane empunhou em Suwa. Aquela que sua mãe me deixou para garantir sua segurança no futuro- explica a princesa, sem tirar os olhos da espada.

-Mas Hime… Eu pensei que esta espada tivesse sido enterrada ao lado do túmulo dela, de acordo com a vontade de Kurogane-san…

-Eu sei. Ainda assim, eu não poderia ignorar o desejo dela.

Tomoyo respira fundo.

-Souma-chan… Além desse mundo, está ocorrendo um esquema capaz de distorcer toda a lógica que conhecemos, e a pessoa que está causando isso é a mesma da qual Kurogane conseguirá sua vingança. Essa espada foi deixada porque ele precisará dela quando voltar.

-Eu não entendo, hime… O que significa tudo isso?

Tomoyo sorri.

-Acho que estamos envolvidos em uma grande encrenca, não? Bem, vou contar o que sei. Acha que tem paciência de ouvir tudo?

-Er… Com certeza, Hime-sama!

"É claro que preciso compartilhar isso com todos os meus conhecidos", pensa Tomoyo, e, por um instante, volta seu olhar à lâmina, que lhe lembra uma pessoa. "Kurogane… Se todos souberem pelo o que está passando, poderão torcer por você. Eu também acredito, vendo ou não o futuro. Sei que vou poder te ver de novo…"

* * *

_Nota da Autora:_

_Tá bem, tá bem, PODEM ME FUZILAR POR ESCREVER ISSO! É sério gente, uma ideia tão boboca… Mas como eu já disse, eu não resisti a escrever; até que está bem escrito. Sabe como é, a gente fica imaginando como estão alguns personagens enquanto a trama principal rola (ou não, talvez só eu seja assim)… Bom, em todo caso deixem reviews, nem que seja pra me dar pancadas virtuais XD_

_Prometo fazer melhor que isso, gente… Aguardem!_


End file.
